Tagiru Akashi
Collection |digivice=Crimson Fusion Loader |age= |grade=7th |gender=Male |relatives=Father Mother |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Student Member of Xros Heart (basketball team) Hunter 2nd Hunter Representative }} is the main protagonist and the lead Goggle Boy in the third season of Digimon Fusion, The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time. He is partnered with , and is a member of the . Appearance Tagiru is a young boy with amber eyes and brown hair with a red tuft. He wears a blue shirt with a yellow crescent moon behind a yellow star on the chest and a yellow sun on the left shoulder. He also has blue wristbands with yellow stars on them, short, folded bright ceil jeans, and blue shoes with white soles and red tongue. Tagiru is one of the series' Goggle Boys, and wears a pair of blue goggles with amber lenses. Those clothes are damaged by when Tagiru jumps to save . Later, his goggles are destroyed by , and Mikey gives his goggles to Tagiru. Description Tagiru is energetic and reckless and always does things without thinking, but despite his rash behavior, he is willing to risk anything to protect his friends. Whenever he gets excited, he snorts like a bull. He doesn't take insults very well, often getting angry easily. One can say that he is highly rambunctious, but not as much of a jealous type as he always wants something that other people has. Tagiru also showed to has an impulsive manner as seen when he thought the actor was the stalker who was following Nene and rush to attack him and ignoring Mikey trying to warn him that he is just an actor. Simply put, he is negatively presumptuous. He also is very gullible and can be easily tricked. Is either that, or he was just too faithful or trustful. Etymologies ;Tagiru Akashi (明石 タギル) Name used in Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time and related materials. *'Ja:' . A Japanese surname meaning "brilliant stone". *'Ja:' . A masculine Japanese name. From the word , meaning "to boil". Story Tagiru lives with his parents. He attends the Central Junior High and is part of the basketball team. Tagiru is a fan of Mikey. During a game against the Black Devils, Mikey passes the ball to Tagiru, who ignores his instruction to pass it to Ewan and goes straight for the basket, claiming only an idiot would have stopped there. As he jumps in an attempt to make a score, he trips on Black Devil #8's mouth and hits his head in the backboard and faints. When he wakes up after the game and sees the scoreboard, he energetically counts the game as his 26th win, only for Mami to pour water on his head, calling him an idiot as none of those points were made by him, and orders the boy bringing to stop dragging Ewan down. The two start fighting. Later, at the Game World, Tagiru plays a game and wishes there was a big stage where he could surpass Mikey in one go, and Ewan shows up to tell him his abilities are too different. Tagiru asks if he can fight Ewan in a card game, and Ewan doubts he can defeat him in a card game when he can't do it in basketball. Ewan tells him that he doesn't even know the true meaning of Team Xros Heart and yet he copies Mikey's goggles, to which Tagiru furiously responds that he needs them to become a superstar. He stops arguing after seeing behind an arcade machine, which disappears after someone walks in front of it. Ren stumbles on Tagiru and tells him to not stand in the middle of the path. Tagiru argues with Ren, who tells him to save the fight for later as he's busy, and leaves. Tagiru chases Ren, and catches him, along with Ryouma and Airu, jumping through a Time Shift portal, then follows them through it. Arriving at DigiQuartz, Tagiru sees Ryouma's trio, but is dragged by Gumdramon, the figure he saw at the arcade, to behind a car before being able to continue the fight with Ren. Tagiru is scared by Gumdramon, and the Mini Dragon shows him , which makes the boy hyped. The two then witness the battle between MetalTyrannomon and , and Ryouma's team's failed attempt to capture the beast. After MetalTyrannomon's escape, Tagiru leaves the hiding spot and asks then what game they are playing, and Ryouma tells him about the Digimon Hunt. Tagiru asks how to join, but Airu tries to seduce him into telling Gumdramon's location, and he lies saying he only saw MetalTyrannomon. Airu pushes him away and tells him to get lost, and Ryouma tells him that he needs a Digimon Partner to hunt. The trio then leaves, and Gumdramon asks to team up with Tagiru, though the boy, worried about the latter's small size, wonders if he has enough strength. The Old Clock Shop Man shows up, and takes Tagiru to his clock shop. At the clock shop, the Old Man explains the difference of the flow of time between the Real World and DigiQuartz to Tagiru, then tells him he needs a Fusion Loader to participate in the Digimon Hunt. Before Tagiru can get the blank Fusion Loader in the table, the Old Man asks if he's ready to fight Digimon, and the boy says he's ready for anything. Tagiru takes the Fusion Loader, which becomes crimson, then leaves the shop and goes to DigiQuartz—being chased by Mikey and Ewan—where he reunites with Gumdramon, and they start to chase MetalTyrannomon. As Tagiru almost falls in a deep gap, being saved by Gumdramon, they lose track of the Cyborg, until they hear a sound and find him eatings blocks of data in a rooftop. Gumdramon attacks him, and after landing many hits, Tagiru worries about MetalTyrannomon not being hurt. As MetalTyrannomon is about to crush Gumdramon with his jaws, Tagiru jumps to save him, and ends up ripping his own clothes, and the two fall in an alley. Tagiru comments about he and Gumdramon are alike, as both get so caught up in things that they can't see anything else. As MetalTyrannomon advances into them, damaging the walls with his body in an attempt to reach them, Tagiru and Gumdramon don't give up, and the light of Digivolution appears on Tagiru's arm. Tagiru then makes Gumdramon digivolve into , who defeats MetalTyrannomon, and then captures the beast. As Tagiru and Gumdramon promise to capture more and more awesome Digimon, Mikey and Ewan show up and reveal their Fusion Loaders to him, and 's voice is heard on Mikey's Fusion Loader. Gumdramon is scared at the mention of Shoutmon's name, and hides behind Tagiru, who asks about Shoutmon, and Gumdramon says that he's the Digimon King. Mikey then tells him about his time in the , and the meaning of "Xros Heart". He hears Shoutmon talking about how the Digimon are disappearing into the Human World. After the King asks about Gumdramon, the dragon hides behind Tagiru. Later, he reloads Gumdramon in the school's roof, and comtemplates the Fusion Loader. Ewan grabs his Fusion Loader and looks for MetalTyrannomon, who appears in a holographic screen, and Tagiru is surprised by how he knows to use the device. After that, Gumdramon asks them to hurry and start hunting and get stronger before the King arrives. Tagiru asks if Shoutmon is really that strong for him to be scared, and Gumdramon tells him he just wants to surpass the King. He goes to DigiQuartz and reloads Gumdramon, who asks him to check MetalTyrannomon's strength. He reloads the Cyborg, and, after Gumdramon returns to the Fusion Loader, he figures that he can only have one Digimon out at a time. Gumdramon then tells him about DigiFuse. They see running before then, carrying Asami and decide to hunt it, following it to near the pool. He reloads Gumdramon, as MetalTyrannomon is too heavy to compete with Sagomon's speed. Gumdramon is easily overpowered by the Sagomon, and Tagiru runs to his rescue, taking the 's attack, and collapses, and is helped by Ryouma, who was watching the fight. He awakes in the school's roof in the Real World, with Ryouma and Astamon in front of him, and worries about the student and Gumdramon. Ryouma tells him that Gumdramon is inside the Fusion Loader, and tells him about the device's healing function. Ryouma says that even he would have to plan carefully to catch Sagomon, and would take time to do so, and doubts a newbie like Tagiru can do it. Tagiru decides that if he catches the kappa before Ryouma, he'll be a superstar. When walking, Ewan finds him and says he won't let Tagiru treat Digimon battles as a game, and Tagiru tells him about the captured student. Mami and Haruka appear and tell them about the disppeared, and that one of them at the pool. Tagiru tells Ewan that Sagomon's base in DigiQuartz is a pool. They run to the pool in DigiQuartz, and see the four students in a suspended state, and hears their complaints. Ewan figures that the Digimon in DigiQuartz are dragged to the power in human emotions. Sagomon shows up and attacks them. Tagiru orders Ewan to rescue the students while he and Arresterdramon fight Sagomon. As Arresterdramon is being beaten by Sagomon, Mikey arrives and tells Tagiru to use digifuse, and Tagiru digifuses Arresterdramon and MetalTyrannomon. is able to take Sagomon's attacks unscratched, until Sagomon absorbs power from the students, making him faster. With the help of , Tagiru is able to capture Sagomon. As they see the students going home, Tagiru and Gumdramon promise to surpass Mikey and Shoutmon. Mikey shows his Collection, and Tagiru is surprised by the amount of Digimon he has, and he and Gumdramon run to DigiQuartz. Later, Tagiru forgot his homework, so the teacher asks him to deliver a printout to Tokio Hinoki, who was absent from the class. Tagiru then challenges Ewan to rock-paper-scissors in an attempt to get rid of the duty, and is scolded by Mami. Mikey shows up and the three go together. Mikey comments that other members of the Robot Club were absent from class. Arriving at Tokio's house, the Xros Heart's statement that Tokio missed the class confuses Mrs. Hinoki, who claims the boy left to school that morning. As he tries to deliver the printout, Tagiru gets angry at Tokio for ignoring him and tries to argue with the boy, but he refuses any attempt to chat. As Tagiru insists, Tokio throws them out of his room. When Tokio leaves for cram school, Xros Heart observes him to see where he goes, and see him climbing back his room. They follow him to DigiQuartz. They arrive at a strange location in DigiQuartz, where Tagiru reloads Gumdramon. They follow Tokio to a building where the Robot Club is helping to build . Tagiru asks why Puppetmon brought the Robot Club to DigiQuartz, and he tells the boy that the robot will be of service to them, and that GigaBreakdramon's job is to promote world peace, but Mikey mentions the way Puppetmon's nose grows when he lies, which makes Tagiru angry at the puppet. The Robot Club activates GigaBreakdramon, and Tagiru and Gumdramon decide to hunt it. Tagiru digivolves Gumdramon, and they fight the robot. The sight of Tagiru and Arresterdramon fighting for their dream makes the Robot Club return to their senses. Tagiru captures GigaBreakdramon with the help of , and celebrates afterwards. Back at school, they see the Robot Club make a new robot. At the roof, he praises the way Mikey "hunted" even Puppetmon's heart, and wishes to be able to do the same someday, which Ewan doubts he can do. Collection File:Gumdramon t.gif| File:MetalTyrannomon t.gif| File:Sagomon t.gif| File:6-57 Analyzer-04 JP.png| File:6-58 Analyzer-04 JP.png| File:Kotemon t.gif| File:Pagumon t.gif| File:Harpymon t.gif| File:FlameWizardmon t.gif| File:Ogremon t.gif| File:Fugamon t.gif| File:6-69 Phelesmon.png| File:6-71 Analyzer-01 JP.png| File:Ekakimon t.gif| File:6-73 Analyzer-03 JP.png| File:Sakkakumon t.gif| File:Jokermon t.gif| File:6-62 Zenimon.png| (former) File:6-79 Quartzmon (Digi-Egg).png| (former) Other appearances Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Tagiru is besides Mikey in a basketball court. Later he is together with . Digimon Adventure (PSP) Tagiru shows up with in the Digital Dungeon. Notes and references Category:Generals Category:Hunters Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure (PSP) Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Protagonists Category:Undubbed